You're okay
by jamiewalsh
Summary: Freddie and Sam share a small moment in "iLook Alike." Not in the episode, but it could have happpened, you never know. Just a cute oneshot. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Jamie. I've found a new fandom in iCarly and it's freaking me out how much I'm enjoying reading all of them. Lol, so I decided to write my own. It's set during "iLook Alike," starting during Spencer and Carly's argument over whether or not she can go to the MMA fight. Hope you enjoy! **

**And reviews make the world go 'round, so if you don't review, the world will stop spinning and we'll all go flying because even though the world stopped spinning, we'd keep moving at the speed that the earth was moving at, so we'd die. Plus the sun and moon would be all messed up and it'd just be a nightmare. So review and we'll all stay alive.**

**And I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. However, I would do anything to own Nathan Kress.**

**###**

"I've seen those MMA fights. They can get really rough. I don't think they're a place for kids."

"Okay, when did you suddenly turn uncool?"

"When did you turn into a little baby who yells at me the first time she doesn't get what she wants?"

"Right when you stop giving me what I want!"

Sam and Freddie awkwardly looked at each other and slowly started walking towards the Shays' front door. "We're gonna…" Freddie started.

"Go," Sam ended.

"No, it's fine," Carly insisted. "We're just having a discussion, and I'm going to that fight!"

"No you're not! Look, I'm sorry you're upset, but I'm in charge here. You're the kid, and I'm the adult," Spencer said with a sense of finality. He went to take a sip of his smoothie when Carly suddenly snatched it away from him. Chasing each other immaturely, they didn't notice Freddie and Sam roll their eyes and sigh. They snuck out the front door quietly without Spencer and Carly being any the wiser.

"Oh my god, that was ridiculous," Sam said when they had reached the safety of the hallway.

"Wow, when Sam Puckett even thinks an argument is over the top, you know it definitely is," Freddie teased. Sam punched his arm, but smiled. They awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. It was rarely just the two of them without Carly or even Spencer as a buffer.

Sam was just about to come up with some excuse to leave when Freddie suddenly said, "Hey… umm…" He looked embarrassed, but Sam waited surprisingly patiently. "Do you wanna come in and hang out?" he finally asked, gesturing towards his front door. "My mom's out running errands."

"But if she comes home, won't she be concerned that you've been alone with the girl who hates you?" Sam said teasingly.

"She'll get over it. She has to accept we're friends eventually." He unlocked the door, holding it open for Sam.

Sam turned away from Freddie to get her feelings under control. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks. He cared enough about his friendship with Sam to stand up to his mother. He always managed to make her feel special, even when she didn't deserve it.

Ever since they had shared their first kiss on the fire escape, she had a bit of a crush on Freddie that grew every time he did something sweet for her. She could feel her face cool down, so she turned back around to find him watching her. "You okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Just…looking at your baby pictures," she quickly said, covering up her moment of embarrassment.

He came up alongside her and looked with her. "Ah, yes, more blackmail for you," he muttered, shaking his head.

Sam giggled and looked at him. She pinched his cheek and shook it. "Look at wittle Fredward. So cuuuuuuute!" she cooed.

Fighting back a smile, he gently grabbed her hand and put it down by her side. He leaned in close to her face and said, "Never. Again." He winked and walked towards the kitchen.

Sam stood with her mouth agape. Was the nerd… flirting with her? She wasn't an expert on flirting by any means, but based on the flirting he did with Carly…

Her heart fell, remembering Freddie's crush on their best friend who lived right across the hall from him. She was heartbroken that he didn't like her back, too busy with his crush on Carly, but she could never let him see how she really felt, so she teased him about it to hide. She followed him quietly to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"So I was thinking… just because your mom and Spencer don't want us to go doesn't mean we shouldn't do it. If we really want to go, we can always… sneak out…" she suggested.

He looked at her and considered it as he handed her a can of soda. _I guess we can do that. I don't know, though. The last time I snuck out, it didn't go very well. I hate to disappoint Sam and her blue eyes like the ocean—Oh god, I'm doing it again. No, we're just friends. That's all. _"Yeah, I suppose we can do that. Good luck convincing Carly of it, though."

"Ah, yes. Because _I_ have to tell her. We don't want you offending Carly with such terrible ideas." She stood up and walked over to the Bensons' couch and sat down. "Then again, she might think you're such a bad boy if you do it." She rolled her eyes and opened the soda.

Freddie smirked and sat down right next to her on the couch. They were so close, their legs were touching. "Nah, then she might start liking me and that'd just be weird."

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm kind of getting over Carly. I don't know, I just don't want to sit around pining over someone who doesn't like me back." He shrugged.

"What if she asked you out? Would you say yes?" Sam asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"I suppose I would, but I doubt that would happen. And something really big would have to happen to make her suddenly like me, so I'd probably question the genuineness of it."

Sam nodded, pretending to understand, but instead she was even more confused. So he likes Carly, but he doesn't want to? What does that mean? She wanted to know flat out if he really was getting over Carly, but she didn't want to be obvious that she had selfish motives for asking so many questions.

"Freddie?" she said tentatively, not bothering to use a nickname.

He turned to look at her just as she looked at him. Without realizing, they momentarily got lost in the other's eyes. "Yes?" he prompted quietly, almost like a whisper. A part of him wanted to lean in and kiss Sam, but he knew she didn't like him back. Besides, even if she did, he really needed to sort out his fading crush on Carly first. Sam snapped back to attention and looked straight ahead of her, breaking their eye contact.

She reached over and patted him on the knee. "You're okay, Benson."

Freddie smiled and looked straight ahead as well. "Thank you. You are too… blonde demon."

"And don't you forget it," she said. She leaned a bit into him, craving closeness and hoping he wouldn't notice.

He did notice, but he didn't say anything. He liked it. And it kept his hope alive that someday, Sam Puckett would feel the same way for him.

The two stayed motionless like that for awhile, lost in thoughts of each other. Not that they knew…


End file.
